


nighttime

by WattStalf



Series: FE Rare Pair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Masturbation, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lissa's crush on Frederick has resurfaced but, like her, it's matured a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for rare pair week, for the theme of Nighttime, but also for Lissa's birthday! Happy birthday, Lissa!

Lissa had a crush on Frederick in her childhood, and as she grew out of it, she could see how such an interest had taken route. She spent so much time with the older boy, and he was really the only boy she spent time with besides her own brother; it was only natural that she develop a little crush on him when she was too young to know better, and it was only natural that she grow out of it when she came to her senses.

  
But she isn’t sure if what she feels now constitutes as "only natural", and she isn’t sure when exactly her crush had resurfaced, or when she developed such strong desires for him. The only thing she is sure of was that this is getting rather ridiculous, and she should not be stuck every night, unable to sleep until she relieves herself of the pressure that thoughts of the knight cause. Her body grows suddenly hot until she isn’t able to hold still, and eventually, she always has to take matters into her own hands before she’s able to sleep, because she hasn’t been able to pluck up the courage to tell him of her feelings.  
  
And she really doesn't know how to go about telling him that she likes him, or that she wants him. After all, he’s sworn to protect her, and he might see any advances as a distraction from his duty. She doesn't want to do anything to make their relationship uncomfortable, but she can't help the fact that she finds him unbearably handsome. It’s a wonder she can even keep her composure around him with how much she desires him, but she supposes her nightly ritual makes things more bearable.  
  
The only problem with this ritual is that Frederick has one of his own, and he always likes to make sure she’s safe before she goes to bed. It is because of this that she has taken to pleasuring herself every night- being that close to him always left her frustrated and needy- but it’s hard to pretend it isn't affecting her when he stands over her bed, within her reach.

Tonight is just the same as any night, and he looks down at her while he speaks, and she hopes that he doesn’t notice just how flushed she is becoming. It’s hard to even focus on what he’s saying- something about always wanting to ensure her protection, at all times- when all she can think about is what she’s going to do once he’s out of the room, what she _has_ to do because she can’t bring herself to ask him to do it for her.

“Anyway, if that will be all, then I’ll be taking my leave for the night, milady,” he finally says.

“Goodnight, Frederick,” she says softly, her voice not betraying her, thankfully.

When he’s gone, she breathes a sigh of relief, and kicks her blankets off so that she can get a bit more comfortable, hiking her gown up as she does so. Spreading her legs, she reaches a hand between them and gasps lightly at the first bit of contact she makes. With her eyes closed, she can pretend it’s Frederick touching her, and she’s trained herself to try out the sorts of touches she thinks he would have. Steady and gentle, afraid of breaking her, but just enough to leave her _dying_ for more.

Usually, she bites her lip to keep herself from saying his name, just to be on the safe side. Her moans are hard enough to stifle, but at least they aren’t as much of a dead giveaway as an actual name, an actual idea of who it is she’s thinking about. Tonight, her moans are soft enough, and the temptation to say his name is there but she holds it back, and twists and writhes on her bed as she fantasizes.

And then she lets out a particularly loud cry, unable to hold back, and he door swings open without warning.

“Milady, are you-”

“Frederick!” she shouts in surprise, and she scrambles to get under a blanket, though it’s far too late to hide what’s been going on from him. “What are you doing?!”

His face goes just as red as she’s sure that hers must be, and he stammers, “M-my apologies, but I...I remembered something I needed to tell you and, and I was going to knock! I-I-I would never open your door without knocking under ordinary circumstances but you...and I...thought there was some sort of problem s-so I didn’t think I could afford to wait even a moment, m-milady.”

“Get out!” she cries, completely distraught. He _saw_ her! He saw _everything_ , and no matter what, there’s absolutely no way she can take that back now. No matter what, he’ll always know exactly what she was doing, and she’s so humiliated that she can’t stand it.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know that you- I thought you were in danger, or I would have…” But still he lingers, and though he’s making a point not to look directly at her, she catches him glimpsing back at her from time to time, his cheeks darkening more and more, and that’s when it begins to dawn on her.

This may not have been what she wanted to happen, but she knows that Frederick must be thinking of her in a more adult manner now. Even if he wants to see her only as the delicate princess he’s sworn to protect, he can’t help himself now, which means that if she’s going to strike, this is the perfect time. She takes a deep breath, steeling herself, and she pushes her blanket down again. Her gown is covering her a bit more now, but the gesture still draws Frederick’s eyes and causes his mouth to open in surprise.

“Actually, you don’t have to go anywhere, if you don’t want to,” she says, trying to sound seductive though she isn’t sure if it’s working or not.

“M-Milady?”

“Frederick...you know, it’s a coincidence you came back here!” She grins playfully.

“It is? W-why is that?”

“Because I was thinking about you,” she murmurs, and at that, his jaw drops and his eyes widen and he seems completely unable to speak for some time. At that, she can’t help but giggle. “It’s true!”

“This isn’t...this isn’t a prank of yours, is it?” It’s only as he speaks that she notices how visibly aroused he is. Without his armor on, there’s nothing to conceal it, and she feels her own arousal growing in response.

“It isn’t. Frederick, I…” She takes another break. “I like you, I have for a long time. I think...I think I’m even in love with you.”

“Milady, you-!”  
“Please, at least call me Lissa…”

“I...Lissa, you can’t mean that...can you?”

“Would it be bad?” Is he going to reject her? Even though he seems to want her?

“It’s not that it would be, it’s just...you know that, as a princess, you’re...I never thought that there could be anything between us.”

“Do you mean…?”  
“Milady...Lissa, I’ve been in love with you for quite some time.”

Her heart skips a beat at his words, and a large grin spreads across her face. “Then what’s stopping you?” Within seconds, he’s on top of her, holding her wrists above her head, his face so close to hers that she can feel his breath, and she whimpers in surprise, and excitement.

For a moment, there is only lust in his eyes, and then it falters and he looks terribly guilty and conflicted. “Mil- Lissa, forgive me, I...it’s hard to control myself when you talk like that.” He pulls back, and gets back up, standing beside her bed, and she groans in disappointment.

“But that’s what I _want_ , Frederick!”

“But it wouldn’t be right, for us to do something like that when-”

“ _Frederick!_ ” She huffs, pouting. “You can’t just barge in on me like that and then not _help_ me!”

His resistance crumbles in an instant when she makes that face at him, and he nods, leaning down to scoop her up into his arms. She makes a noise of surprise and asks him what he’s doing, but rather than answering, he sits down with her in his lap- and she can _feel_ him like that and she moans- and spreads her legs, reaching a hand under her gown.

Lissa moans when he finally touches her, arching her back and laying her head against his shoulder. His touches are a little more awkward than she imagined, but she has to chalk that up to a lack of experience, and even with that in mind, he’s still just as steady, just as gentle, as she would have expected, especially as he begins to figure this out. He strokes her clit with his thumb while teasing along her entrance with one of his fingers, hesitating before he tries to press it inside of her.

She lets out a cry when he does manage it, and he pauses, asking, “Is that alright? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“N-no, don’t...don’t worry, I’m fine,” she says, and she means it. More than anything, she doesn’t want him to stop. Perhaps it’s because she already started herself before he interrupted her, or because she can’t stand being so close to him like this, but already, she’s nearly there. It won’t take much more from him, and when he resumes, hooking his finger inside of her, she cries out again, and this time, it’s easier for him to tell that it’s in pleasure.

It only takes her a few moments of this to reach the orgasm she’d nearly reached before, when she was alone, but it’s so much better this time; it’s so much better when it really _is_ Frederick’s touch, when she can feel his breath on her neck and the warmth of his body. She whimpers his name as she comes and it’s only thanks to him that she’s able to remain steady at all.

“I hope that was...satisfactory, milady. I mean, Lissa,” he says softly.

“It was,” she replies breathlessly. “Now, what about you?”

He helps her stand up on shaky legs and he stands up as well, holding both of her hands in his and facing her with a warm smile. Slowly, he leans in and gives her a brief, chaste kiss. “That will suffice for now,” he says.

“...huh?”

“Well, I couldn’t leave you in need, but I still can’t do anything to harm your virtue further! Perhaps when we’re married, but for now...for now, I’ll have to take care of things on my own.”

“Wh- Frederick, you’re unbelievable!” she protests, letting go of his hands and grabbing him by his vest to pull him into a real kiss.


End file.
